Galion and the Elk
by Pip the Dark Lord of All
Summary: Galion has always admired Thranduil's elk. He had always wanted to ride it himself. This is the story of what happened when he tried. A anniversary present for the awesome Sixty-Four K.


This is an anniversary present for the awesome Sixty-Four K! Her stories are awesome, every one needs to read them. By the way, I wrote this story in about 20 minutes. There are probably lots of mistakes. My apologies.

* * *

"Shh there, just calm down. Just because I'm not Thranduil doesn't mean I can't ride you." Galion ran a shaking hand over the elk's soft neck. He had discreetly snuck into the stables with the crazy plan of riding Thranduil's elk. Just a short distance. Thranduil would never find out.

Galion had always secretly admired the handsome elk. He had long wished he had one to ride, and had even had the courage to ask Thranduil for one. But Thranduil had snapped that no one was allowed to ride an elk except himself. That day had been very disappointing for the butler.

But today would be different, Galion thought mischievously. This day he would ride an elk. And not just any elk, the elk of Thranduil himself. He pulled himself onto the elk's back. It felt different than a horse, and Galion felt most fabulous. He sighed happily and leaned down over the elk's warm, furry neck...

He was jolted upright instantly as the elk sprang forward.

"No! No! Stop!" Galion screamed, as the elk burst out from his stall. The butler only then noticed that he had foolishly left the stable door open. Now he was being carried deep into Mirkwood - on Thranduil's personal steed!

Galion looked towards the ground. No, he could not jump, he decided. He was moving far too fast. Perhaps Thranduil himself could attempt such a feat, but he was only a butler... Thranduil was going to kill him, Galion thought angstily. He would likely be banished. A single tear slid down his cheek.

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,

Thranduil was enjoying a glass of Dorwinian as he worked on his endless pile of paperwork. "Will this never be finished?" he sighed, helping himself to another glass. Perhaps he should go for a short ride. Just for a short while, to clear his head.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"Where is my elk?" Thranduil roared, shaking Tithil, the elf who watched his precious steed. "What has happened to him?"

"My Lord Thranduil," Tithil stuttered. "Galion rode out of here at a great speed on your elk a few minutes ago. I do not know what he was doing, or why. When he entered he told me you had given him permission."

Thranduil's eyes almost popped out of their fabulous sockets. "I did no such thing! Which direction did he head?"

Tithil pointed. "That way."

Thranduil vaulted onto Galion's horse (to prove a point) and set off to find him.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Galion finally managed to turn the elk around back towards the stables. He carefully avoided the roads, leading the elk back just in sight if the path. But soon Galion's eyes opened wide with horror. There was Thranduil, atop his horse. His face was the picture of royal rage. Without thinking, Galion kicked the elk and the two sped off. Thranduil's head jerked up and he looked around, but luckily did not see them.

Back at the stable, Galion breathed a sigh of relief. He was not to be banished. He only had to get the elk back unseen...

"There you are!" Tithil shouted, running over. "Thranduil was searching for you. What were you doing with his elk?"

"Exercising the poor thing. It was bored." Galion lied.

Tithil frowned. "Thranduil was here, and he was furious. No one is permitted to ride that beast except Thranduil himself."

"I will bring you five bottles of his finest Dorwinian if you forget this conversation ever took place." Galion said smoothly.

"No!" Tithil shouted. "I'm not about to... wait, the finest Dorwinian, you say?"

"Yes." Galion said, grinning. "The kind only Thranduil drinks. And I do, when he's drunk. It's far better than any wine you've ever tasted."

"Well... fine. Deal." Tithil said. "You better get that elk back and get out of here."

Galion smirked and returned the elk without further incident.

,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,

Hours later, Thranduil came galloping in on Galion's horse, which looked exhausted. He stomped into the stable and put the horse away. But as he was leaving he noticed that his elk was there, unharmed and looking fine.

"Tithil!" Thranduil shouted.

"Yes, my lord?" he answered.

"When did my elk return? Who brought him back?"

Tithil's looked at Thranduil in confusion. "Return? Brought back? From where, my lord?"

Thranduil's face twisted with annoyance. "Earlier you told me Galion rode off on my elk."

Tithil raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid your elk has been here all day. Galion did come in while you were gone. He wished to go on a ride, but you had taken his horse."

Thranduil stared for a few moments. "I must be loosing my mind." he muttered. "We shall talk later."

.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,

Galion nervously brought Thranduil his customary dinner wine. Had Tithil reported his deeds? Would he be banished? But Thranduil said nothing, only stared silently at his food.

After dinner, Galion discreetly stole five bottles of Thranduil's finest Dorwinian. He left them in Tithil's room in the stable.

The End


End file.
